Y el tiempo se detuvo
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Un rival "amenazante" para Ron...


**Y el tiempo se detuvo**

Hermione Granger miraba el lago tranquilo, nevaba ligeramente, pero aun así era un clima perfecto para disfrutar. Al ver los pequeños copos caer... Era tan tranquilo, tan acogedor, que no pudo evitar recordar cuando el tiempo se detuvo para ella...

Como siempre, el día no mostraba nada interesante... Excepto el partido de Quidditch Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Ron y Harry, sus mas cercanos amigos, no dejaban de hablar de eso.

- ¡Debes tener cuidado! - advertía Ron - los de Slytherin van a jugar mucho mas sucio que de costumbre, necesitan ganar.

A Hermione le parecía un poco tonto preocuparse por un partido de Quidditch, sabiendo que quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado regreso, y buscaba la venganza, pero no podía hacer entender a sus amigos.

- "Hombres" - pensaba la chica - "nunca los comprenderé"

- ¡Hola Hermione!

Era el prefecto de Slytherin, Edward Colester. Como Hermione era prefecta, había hecho amistad con varios de otras casas, y el chico, a pesar de ser un Slytherin, era muy simpático y agradable, y no le importaba nada sobre lo de "sangre sucia".

- ¡Hola Edward!

Edward toma asiento al lado de los chicos, que estaban en el gran comedor. A Harry le simpatizaba, mas porque Edward también odiaba a Malfoy.

- ¿Listo para el partido, Harry?

- ¡Claro! ¿Y que hay de ti?

Edward era guardián de Slytherin.

- ¡Por supuesto! Ojalá y a ese Malcoy no se le ocurra alguna estupidez.

- Es Malfoy, Edward - le corrige alegre Hermione.

- ¡Ah, ese!

Ron estaba callado, a él no le caía nada bien Edward, y siempre lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno, los dejo, solo quería saludarlos, el equipo quiere reunirse secretamente antes del partido, no sé para que, por mas que quiera que gane Slytherin, un guardián como Malsoy...

- Malfoy - corrige automáticamente Hermione.

- ¡Ese! ... en fin, este tipo no tiene oportunidad contra Harry...

- Tu eres buen Guardián, la veremos difícil también - argumentaba Harry.

- Al menos espero no quedar en ridículo... nos vemos en el partido... Hermione, ¿A las siete, en la biblioteca?

- ¡Claro!

- Ya esta, es una cita, preciosa... suerte en el partido, Harry...

- A ti también...

Edward se aleja de los chicos, pero Ron no le quitaba la vista a Hermione, estaba molesto, estaba furioso... estaba enamorado.

- ¿Cita? - dijo al fin Ron enojado.

- Si, esta noche.

- ¿Qué acaso ya eres novia de un Slytherin? ¡Bonita manera de traicionar a tu casa! - comenzaba a subir el tono de voz Ron.

- ¿Traicionar a mi casa? ¿De que hablas? - Hermione también comenzaba a molestarse.

- ¡Hey! ¡No vayan a pelear! - les decía Harry.

- No me lo digas a mi, díselo a la señorita prefecta.

- No sé que te pasa, Ron, ni me interesa averiguarlo, pero para tu información, Edward no es como todos los de Slytherin...

- Si esta ahí es por algo, ¿No?

- No quiero seguir discutiendo tonterías...

Hermione se levanta molesta, saliendo a uno de los jardines.

- Ron, ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? - Harry usaba un tono de reproche.

- ¡No te pongas de su lado! - exigía Ron.

- No me pongo del lado de nadie - decía cautelosamente Harry. Sabía que Ron era muy sensible en cuanto al tema de Hermione - pero te viste muy rudo con ella... Bien sabes que Edward no es su novio.

- ¿Como sabes?

- Porque en lo que lleva el curso, se lo has preguntado diario, y ella diario te responde lo mismo: que no.

- ¡Le dijo preciosa!

- Ron, el le dice linda, preciosa, hermosa... es su manera de mostrar cariño a Hermione.

- No, le gusta, le gusta Hermione...

- Bueno, y si así fuera, ¿Qué mas te da? A Hermione no le gusta el.

- No sé, Harry...

- Ron, si tanto te gusta Hermione, deberías decírselo de una buena vez, antes de que alguien te la gane...

- ¿Alguien como Edward? - pregunta Ron molesto.

- Si... Me voy, tenemos que prepararnos para el partido.

Harry deja a Ron pensando sobre lo que debe hacer. Después de un tiempo, se dirige a la cancha de Quidditch, y ve a Hermione leyendo un libro.

Dando un gran suspiro, Ron se dirige al lado de la chica.

- Hermione...

- Ah, hola - contesto secamente la chica - ¿Se te paso el enojo?

Ron frunció en entrecejo, pero parece meditar las cosas, y asiente lentamente.

- El partido esta a punto de comenzar - anuncia Lee Jordan, en el micrófono de narrador. Cerca de él, esta la profesora McGonagall, lista para quitarle el micrófono cuando sea necesario.

Madame Hooch sale al campo, y después de dar las advertencias a todos (pero mas que nada iba a los de Slytherin), da el silbatazo inicial.

Todo sucede muy rápido, Angelina toma la Quaffle, y esquivando a los golpeadores de Slytherin, trata de anotar, pero Edward se lo impide.

Fred lanza una Bludger, y le da al guardián de Slytherin en el hombro.

- ¡Fred debería tener mas cuidado! - exclama Hermione enojada - ¡Ha podido lastimar a Edward!

Ron frunce el entrecejo de nuevo. ¿Qué acaso a Hermione no le importaba nadie mas que Edward?

- ¡¡¡¡Y los cerdos de Slytherin cometen falta a la cazadora Katie!!!! - gritaba Lee Jordan, a quien le costaba ser imparcial.

- ¡JORDAN! - grita la profesora McGonagall advirtiéndole.

- Perdón, profesora, lo que quise decir fue que deberían comprarse gafas todos los PUERCOS TRAMPOSOS de Slytherin...

- ¡JORDAN, NO DIGAS QUE NO TE ADVIERTO!

- Lo siento, profesora, de veras que no lo vuelvo a hacer...

El partido era bastante parejo, pero Hermione estaba preocupada por Harry y por Edward. Ron no prestaba atención al partido, solo deseaba que alguno de sus hermanos le lanzara una Bludger a Edward para borrarle esa cara de idiota que tiene.

Los ánimos se calentaban en el partido. Mientras los golpeadores de Slytherin lanzaban bludgers sin parar, Lee Jordan seguía narrando el partido a su muy peculiar manera, y todos en Gryffindor estaban lanzando comentarios contra los de Slytherin.

- ¡Deberían expulsarlos a todos! - decía Dean Thomas.

- ¡Si, tramposos! - seguía Seamus Finnigan.

- ¡No saben ganar de otra manera! - exclamaba Lavender Brown.

Una Bludger cumplió el deseo de Ron, estrellándose en la cara de Edward. El partido se detiene, para ver si el chico puede continuar.

- ¡Dios mío! - decía Hermione preocupada - espero que Edward este bien... ¡Deberían poner nuevos reglamentos! ¡Han podido matarlo!

- ¡¡Todo es sobre tu amado Edward!! - explota Ron.

Todos miran a Ron, pues grito lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos los Gryffindors escucharan.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡No te has preocupado por Harry lo que te preocupas por tu amado Edward!

- Ron, ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Si tanto te importa, ve y cásate con él! ¡A nadie le importa Edward, solo a ti! ¡Cámbiate a Slytherin, para que puedan seguir juntos en todas las clases!

Hermione se sonroja en sobremanera.

- ¿Por qué estas haciendo este escándalo?

Los chicos a su alrededor vuelven a poner atención al partido, olvidándose de Ron y Hermione. El partido se pone mas interesante, tanto, que Lee Jordan corre lejos de la profesora McGonagall, la cual quiere quitarle el micrófono.

- No lo vuelvo a hacer, lo juro - decía Lee Jordan suplicante.

Hermione seguía viendo a Ron, el cual también se sonroja, pero ninguno dice nada.

- Solo digo la verdad - hablo al fin Ron - estas tan interesada en ese estúpido, que olvidas a tus amigos...

- ¡Ron! ¡No seas ridículo!

- No quiero interponerme entre tu y tu noviecito...

Ron se levanta y se aleja de las gradas, seguido de Hermione.

- ¿Me vas a dejar hablar o que? - pregunta fastidiada Hermione.

- ¿Para que? ¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué vas a ser muy feliz con Edward? Nunca pensé que traicionarías a tu propia casa...

- Ron, estas diciendo puras tonterías...

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Traicionas a Gryffindor siendo novia de un Slytherin! ¡¡Traicionas a tus amigos siendo novia de un Slytherin!! Nunca creí que nos harías esto...

Hermione mira triste y molesta a Ron.

- Si tanto quieres saber - dice herida la chica - Edward no es mi novio, es solo mi amigo... El ya tiene novia, es Lisa Turpin, la prefecta de Ravenclaw...

Ron mira sorprendido a Hermione.

- Pero en lugar de dejarme hablar, siempre tienes que adelantarte a todo... ¿Sabes? ¡Ya estoy harta de eso! ¡Si tanto crees que soy mala amiga, entonces hasta aquí llego nuestra amistad! Espero que estés feliz...

Hermione se aleja corriendo y sollozando, y Ron se queda estático... Lo menos que quería era lastimar a Hermione, y ahora lo había hecho, y de una manera horrible.

Ron escucha gritos en la cancha, y regresa al campo para ver que sucede. Gryffindor ha ganado el partido, y todos se lanzan a abrazar a Harry, y a felicitarlo.

Algo llama la atención de Ron. Edward esta en una esquina, felicitando con una seña a Harry. Tiene el labio partido, y el brazo lastimado, pero eso no es lo importante, lo que llamo la atención del pelirrojo es que una chica de cabello oscuro y largo lo esta abrazando. La chica tiene la insignia de Ravenclaw en su túnica, y le da un tierno beso en los labios a Edward, el cual hace un gesto de dolor.

Ron se sentía como un verdadero tonto. Había lastimado a Hermione por nada, cuando en realidad lo que quería era gritarle que la amaba, y pedirle que fueran novios. Si tan solo no se hubiera dejado llevar por los celos...

Todos comienzan a entrar al castillo, a seguir la celebración de la victoria. Harry se acerca a Ron, el cual sigue observando la cancha.

- ¡Ron! ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada... Tengo que irme...

Ron se aleja de su amigo, y se acerca a Edward, el cual esta apoyado en la chica de Ravenclaw, pues se le dificulta caminar un poco.

Harry decide entrar al castillo, por lo que se ve, Ron tiene cosas que arreglar.

- ¡Edward! ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Edward mira a Ron detenidamente, y asiente.

- Lisa, ¿Puedes esperarme un momento?

- ¡Claro! Pero no hagas ningún esfuerzo, ¿Entendiste?

- No te preocupes tanto, ya te dije que esas bludgers fueron pan comido para mi.

- Cállate, tonto - bromea Lisa - quiero que mi novio este completo para el baile de Halloween.

- Ah, eso es importante - contesta en el mismo tono Edward - solo serán cinco minutos amor.

- Esta bien...

Lisa se aleja de los chicos, para dejarlos hablar tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunta Edward.

- Q-quiero... quiero hablarte de Hermione.

- ¿Qué hay con ella?

Ron baja la mirada, cohibido.

- ¿Para que la veras esta noche? - pregunta al fin el chico.

- Para estudiar...

Ron levanta la mirada, y se sonroja.

- ¿Solo para estudiar?

- Si, ¿No lo sabes? Los prefectos nos reunimos a estudiar en la biblioteca los sábados.

- ¿Los prefectos?

Edward asiente.

- Hannah Abbot, de Hufflepuff, Hermione, Lisa y yo, siempre estudiamos juntos y compartimos apuntes... ¿Qué Hermione no te lo dijo?

Ron niega con la cabeza, todavía sonrojado.

- Mira, tengo que irme, pero si quieres a Hermione, deberías decírselo...

Edward se aleja de Ron, dejándolo aun mas confundido y avergonzado. Ahora no sabía con que cara iba a ver a Hermione de nuevo.

Con tristeza, Ron comienza a encaminarse al castillo, cuando divisa a lo lejos a Hermione. Esta sentada a la orilla del lago, viendo como unos tentáculos sobresalen del agua.

Sin saber cuanto tiempo lo pensó, Ron se acerca a la chica, y se sienta a su lado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes otra idea para humillarme? - pregunta molesta Hermione.

- Lo siento... - murmura Ron.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Lo siento mucho, Hermione! Sé que fui un tonto...

- Vaya que si - dice la chica.

- Pero debes entenderme... Yo... yo creí... no quería que te lastimaran...

- Exactamente, ¿Por qué me iban a lastimar? ¡Te he dicho millones de veces que Edward es diferente a todos los de Slytherin!

- Lo sé... pero te preocupabas tanto por él... te gusta, ¿Verdad?

- Ron... Diario me preguntas lo mismo, y la respuesta sigue siendo la misma: NO me gusta Edward, además ya tiene novia.

- Me siento como un tonto...

Hermione mira con pena a Ron.

- Bueno... en parte es mi culpa también... debí decirte lo de Lisa desde el principio... y a que íbamos a la biblioteca esta noche. Es un grupo de estudio...

- Si... ya sé... le pregunte a Edward...

Hermione frunce el entrecejo.

- No te preocupes, no le dije nada malo, ni le grite... ni hice el ridículo como contigo en las gradas... Solo hablamos un poco... es simpático.

- Eso trataba que entendieras - dice ofendida Hermione.

Un silencio incomodo se hace entre los chicos, los cuales observan el lago.

- Hermione...

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile de Halloween?

- No... ¿Por qué?

- Q-quisieras... ¿Q-quisieras ir conmigo?

Ron se sonroja hasta la raíz del cabello, y Hermione lo mira con una sonrisa. Ella también estaba ligeramente ruborizada.

- S-si... - murmura al fin la chica.

Ron la mira, y al ver la sonrisa de ella, no puede evitar sonrojarse aun mas (si es que se puede)

- ¿¿¿En serio???

- ¡Claro!

Un silencio incomodo vuelve a reinar entre los dos, no sabía ni que decir, ni que hacer.

Sin saber exactamente porque, Ron se acerco a la chica... Tan hermosa... Hermione se sonrojo, no sabía que iba a pasar.

Inesperadamente, Ron tomo delicadamente el rostro de Hermione, y lo acerco a él... Sus labios apenas si se rozaron, pero fue suficiente. Hermione sentía que nada existía... no había tiempo ni espacio. Solo estaba ella y Ron, solo ellos, y nada que pudiera terminar con este sueño.

Duro poco tiempo, pero para ella fue el mejor momento de su vida, donde solo estaban los dos, sin nada ni nadie mas...

Esa fue la primera vez que el tiempo se detuvo para ella, y jamás lo podría olvidar.

- ¡¡Hermione!!

La chica es sacada de sus pensamientos por Ron.

- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? ¡Te vas a enfermar!

- No pude evitarlo, se veía muy lindo, además no hace tanto frío.

- Claro que si, estas helada...

Ron se quito su bufanda y la puso en el cuello de Hermione.

- ¡Ron! No es necesario, te enfermarás tu también.

- No importa, lo que quiero es que tu estés bien...

Hermione sonrió ampliamente, y se puso de pie, para regresar al castillo con Ron.

- ¿Te he dicho que te ves hermosa cuando sonríes?

Hermione mira a Ron, y se ruboriza ligeramente, sonriendo.

- Gracias...

Ron acerca su rostro al de la chica, y le da un tierno y suave beso...

Y el tiempo se detuvo de nuevo...

**FIN**

Notas de la autora:

Sigh -- Sé que esta corto, pero como surgió la inspiración...

¡¡Espero que les guste!! Recuerden, yo soy 100 Hermione y Ron -

Mi mail: 


End file.
